


Зигзаг

by leoriel



Category: Spectacular Spider-Man (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Зигзаг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zig Zag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160501) by [Sinisterf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf). 



В особняке было тихо. Тени затаились по углам, прячась от света заходящего солнца.  
Нервно посмеиваясь, Норман бродил по комнатам – руки у него тряслись.  
– Аха-ха-ха-ха... – в такт ударам сердца захохотал он, а затем позвал: – Человек-Пауууук...  
Его тень пересекла комнату, обойдя острые углы, заполонила собой все пространство и потерялась во тьме.  
Жены сегодня не было дома.  
Норман остановился, поднял руку вверх и прижал к подбородку средний палец.  
Так. Так.  
– Куда же, куда же мне пойти?  
Он сделал еще пару шагов и оказался в прихожей. Света там было еще меньше. Длинная тень растянулась на полу, образуя провалы на месте дверных проемов.  
Как зигзаг.  
Норман вытянул руки и пошевелил пальцами – они напоминали маленьких паучков, пытавшихся ухватить воздух.  
Его снова разобрал смех.  
– Хочу-хочу…  
Он вздрогнул, испугавшись звучания своего голоса. В повисшей следом тишине слышно было только шарканье ботинок.  
– Паучка еще нет… чем бы заняться?  
У него был Гарри. Никчемный Гарри.  
С минуту Норман обдумывал новую затею. Могло и сработать.  
– Хочу!  
Пальцы снова судорожно сжались. Хотелось что-нибудь схватить, поймать, сломать. Изменить.  
– Хочу спрятаться. Паучок уже близко… Все знает, все-все-все он знает. Совсем скоро.  
Норман резко сорвался с места, спустился по лестнице и пробежал мимо несколько дверей, пока не достиг своей цели. Спальни.  
Свет не горел – все утопало в тенях. Кровать, шкаф, телевизор, игровая приставка. Повсюду валялись потрепанные учебники с оторванными страницами. Казалось, какой-то умник решил выучить все предметы одновременно, потерпел неудачу и побросал их в беспорядке.  
Белые страницы казались крошечными островками в океане валявшейся на полу одежды.  
Норман последовал дальше, разгребая завалы, и наконец нашел.  
Тело. Оно лежало среди книг и блестящих осколков битого стекла. Как сломанная кукла с конечностями, выгнутыми под невероятным углом.  
В комнате пахло чем-то приторно-сладким. Запах был знакомым.  
Он принюхался, замешкался на секунду (левая нога налетела на правую) и упал. Поднялся. Ноги танцевали джигу. Норман нахмурился, разглядев свою находку.  
– О, – обрадовавшись, он пропел знакомое имя: – Гар-р-ри!  
Гарри лежал на полу. Его тщедушное тельце свернулось в комок среди книг и одежды.  
Лежит себе и в ус не дует. Вот же дурачок.  
Норман склонился над ним, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
Хотя он уже догадался, в чем тут дело. Лучше и быть не могло.  
– Я знаю, что с тобой де-е-елать! – едва слышно протянул Норман.  
Он внимательно осмотрел комнату своего сына. Должно же тут быть что-то еще, кроме мусора, грязной одежды и порванных книжек. Сколько же у него книжек. Порванных на мелкие кусочки в отчаянной попытке овладеть знаниями.  
Гарри никогда звезд с неба не хватал.  
Битое стекло, кровь и этот запах.  
Комната остро нуждалась в уборке. Но папочка был занят. Чертовски занят.  
– Аха-ха-ха-ха!  
Сложно было удержаться. Норман зажал рукой рот, пытаясь приглушить смех. Зря беспокоился – Гарри не проснулся. Не проснулся он и когда Норман пихнул его ногой – сначала слабо, потом сильнее. Голову мальчишки лишь мотало из стороны в сторону в такт ударам.  
Никакого толку.  
Раздосадованный, Норман сжал пальцы на горле и поставил ногу сверху. Немного поколебавшись, он надавил. Легонько.  
Разве можно причинить вред любимому сыночку, который так отчаянно нуждается в помощи.  
Лицо Гарри покраснело. Он нахмурился и застонал во сне, но все равно не захотел проснуться.  
– Гар-р-р-и!  
И тут Норман нашел, что искал. Гарри сжимал ее в руке – она светилась изнутри, отражая проникавшие из-за приоткрытой двери лучи солнца. Маленькая пустая бутылочка с едва различимыми следами зеленой жидкости на стенках.  
Норман и сам не понял, как она оказалась у него в руках.  
Запах ударил в нос – резкий и кисло-сладкий.  
Зеленый глобулин.  
Его ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Норман наклонился, нависнув над лежавшим на полу телом, и смотрел, как грудная клетка его сына сдвигалась вверх-вниз. Жадно ловил каждый его вдох и выдох.  
Знакомый запах глобулина.  
Этот дурачок его выпил.  
Норман захихикал. У него появилась идея!  
Он присел и стянул с Гарри туфли, а потом и брюки. Тут он немного замешкался. У мальчишки теперь были накачанные ноги, покрытые легким пушком. Глобулин явил свою магию. Плавный изгиб икры переходил в по-юношески гладкое, мускулистое бедро. Рука замерла, коснувшись теплой плоти; мягкие волоски кололи ладонь.  
Норман облизал губы, пытаясь сосредоточиться. В эту секунду он почти гордился своим сыном. У мальца хватило смелости перечить папочке. Он улыбнулся при мысли, что этот размазня решился поднять бунт против главы семейства.  
Украсть магический эликсир прямо у него из-под носа. Самому приобщиться к тайне. У Гарри наконец появились амбиции, но ему следовало осмотрительней их использовать.  
А дурачок взял и выпил глобулин!  
– Ах, Гарри-Гарри!  
Выругавшись, он сжал пальцы на бедрах – сильно, до синяков.  
Следом Норман снял с него футболку. Помедлил, внимательно разглядывая сына. Ох, Гарри. Сплошное разочарование.  
Норман выпрямился, взял его за тонкие запястья и потащил следом, расчищая себе дорогу сквозь царивший в комнате бедлам. Из спальни Гарри они попали в коридор, а затем в комнату Нормана. Он оставил сына лежать на полу и начал раздеваться сам. Снял маску, тунику, штаны, и наконец костюм Гоблина лег на пол сброшенной кожей.  
Уже будучи совершенно обнаженным, Норман открыл шкаф. Достал два шелковых галстука – какой лучше, темно-синий или серый со стальным отливом? Он отложил выбор на потом. Трусы, майка, носки, отутюженные брюки, накрахмаленная рубашка и кожаные мокасины ручной работы довершили облик. Постепенно, с каждым новым предметом одежды он снова становился Норманом Осборном.  
Гарри неподвижно лежал на полу. Скоро ему быть Гоблином.  
Главное достижение в его жизни.  
Норману нужно было немного помочь Гарри с этим преображением. Присев на колени, он зажал сыну рот. На фоне тщедушного тела его рука казалась невероятно огромной. Норман наклонился и ухватил Гарри за голень. Он выкручивал ее, пока тот не начал приглушенно стонать от боли.  
Этого должно было хватить.  
Осторожно, стараясь не причинять лишней боли, Норман переодел его. Баюкая сломанную ногу сына, он провел пальцами по синякам на шее и бедрах. У Гарри была теплая, разгоряченная, блестящая от пота кожа. Норман провел пальцем по его губам, а затем нежно поцеловал, успокаивая.  
Он ведь любящий папочка.  
Бледная кожа скрылась под зеленой накидкой: Гарри превратился в Гоблина.  
Во всем особняке царила кромешная тьма. Норман притащил тело Гоблина в зал и водрузил на диван.  
Они ждали Человека-Паука, и только слабые стоны Гарри нарушали зловещую тишину.  
Тут негде было спрятаться.  
В темноте Норман улыбнулся и пробормотал:  
– Рано. Я пришел слишком рано. Но я могу подождать.


End file.
